


暗梦

by LovingStranger_13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, artist viggo, ghost orlando, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 老V是位才华横溢的画家，而就在他买下一所老房子后，一个黑暗的秘密浮现在他眼前





	暗梦

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [translation](http://www.libraryofmoria.com/a/viewstory.php?sid=219) by Lily Eyes

A man who came to my valley，  
A man I hardly knew，  
A man who came to my Garden  
Grew to love me  
  
他闯进我的山谷  
他探入我的思绪  
他进了我的花园  
他埋下爱的种芽  
  
——Marsha Norman - A Girl in the Valley  
  
他买下这所别墅纯粹是突发奇想，尽管他做事总带着点冲动，但目前为止，这之中还不包括只看眼照片就买下一幢房子这种事来着。地产经销商给他看的成排照片窗里，那老房子一下就攫住了他的视线。就好似有什么东西钻进他脑子里和他窃窃私语似的，他从未有过如此急迫又强烈的感觉，感觉就像是这房子本身在引诱敦促他买下它一样。他喜欢神秘。  
  
接着一个魔怔，这房子就归他了。毕竟他可是知名艺术家Viggo Mortensen，他的画还能卖几个钱，虽然他自己都觉得这听起来有点傲慢自负，但财产对他来说真的不算什么。连地产经纪人看上去都对他甚至都没核对下剩余资产就付款的行为而大为吃惊。但Viggo向那人保证，他给的关于别墅的资料已经够了，而且从照片上来看，那房子也很不错。  
  
所以现在，他可以无不自豪地宣称他就是老磨坊小屋的主人啦。他终于可以暂时远离伦敦的都市喧嚣，好好享受一下宁静的乡下生活。紧接着的一周后，Viggo就离开了他奢华的公寓，搬到了他的度假新居。  
  
一切都不赖，连前往别墅的旅途都是愉快的。阳光充足，又不至于太热。中午的早些时候，他就到了那别墅所坐落的乡下外围。Viggo看着入目的狭窄街道，不由自主地微笑起来。茅草屋间整齐地排列着一条条小巷，红的黄的蓝的，色彩斑斓的鲜花争奇斗妍，簇拥着，炫耀着，挤在窗台的花架(*注1)里。  
  
这里甚至还有那种老式的酒吧，“玫瑰与桂冠”，真不错，他点了点头。他记得过了教堂要左转，那里有一条叫老磨坊路的沥青小道，正好通往他新舍的前门。  
  
“你不会错过它的，那条路上就那一幢房子。”路人这样说。  
  
然后他就看见它了，在阳光下闪着耀眼的白光，有那么一刻，他几乎屏住了呼吸。它看起来就像是从童话故事里走出来的撒着糖霜的姜饼屋。一侧的三角屋顶几乎完全被树上垂下的金链花所覆盖，这更给它增了一层魅力。后花园里还有一条小河在欢快地流淌，这一切这么美，Viggo压根儿都移不开眼了。停好车后，他就在花园门口傻站着，过了好一会儿才开始把东西往里搬。现在他确信，买下它是多么正确的决定了。  
  
花园就像是径直从莫奈的画作中淌出来的。或许即使是莫奈，Viggo思索，要画上出这种野外大片大片的生态美，也要花上些功夫。紫色，黄色，还有粉色的羽扇豆(*注2)如同放大版的生日蜡烛，花坛里盛开着各种颜色的玫瑰，还有那散发着清香的茉莉灌木丛，两颗苹果树，一棵几乎被蔓生的白蔷薇，一簇簇风信子和毛地黄给覆满了。整片草坪上满是或纯白或嫩粉的雏菊。Viggo怀疑自己是不是到了天堂。  
  
忽然，他想起他还没进房子里看看呢。于是他从口袋里翻出钥匙，打开了那扇蓝色的木质大门，一步步走了进去。他现在就站在小门厅里，对面就是厨房和储藏柜，右手边的门后，如果他没记错的话，就是起居室了。卧室，盥洗室和客房都在楼上。  
  
它就和他想象中的一模一样，仿佛故事书的插图变成了现实搬。时间也似乎不再光顾这里。他兴致盎然地探索了每间屋子，笑得就像个小孩。屋子很明亮，装修精良，现在，像这样不和阴森恐怖联系起来的老房子可不多了。说起来老磨坊小屋也确实是一座很古老的房子了。至少据Viggo所知，它是在十七世纪晚期建成的。  
  
他顺着厨房的小窗户往外随意一瞥，这才发现天都黑了。他不过才在这小房子和花园里走一走，就已经花掉了整个下午和晚上的时间么？Viggo看了看表，发现这才刚过九点。通常来讲不过午夜他是不会睡觉的，但现在他已经困得睁不开眼了，所以他迅速跑到车里取出自己的手提箱，刷完牙就爬进了他温柔的新被窝。几分钟后，Viggo陷入了梦乡。  
  
  
  
他行走于城堡外庭院的雪地里，刚过去的好似是马厩，因为他闻到了马匹和皮革味儿。余光中，他注意到一个人正向那里走着。他凑近了些看，那是一个苗条的黑发男人，他正在为马装鞍。虽然他只能看到那人的后背，但Viggo感到他年纪很轻。除此之外，天冷得紧，那人却仅穿一件粗布上衣和磨损的马裤，甚至都没穿鞋。  
  
“你在这儿呀。”Viggo听见自己在以一个奇怪的陌生声音说，“你的鞋呢？”那男人转了过来，但在Viggo看见他的脸之前，画面就消失了。现在他又站在一条河的河岸上。阳光明媚，他脚下的草地上落满了樱花，被太阳晒得有些发白，看来现在一定是春天了。Viggo没认出这是哪，但他知道自己之前肯定来过这儿。  
  
蓦的，他听到背后有人在欢快地大笑。Viggo回身，只见草地上坐着一位拿着那种大的老式羽毛笔的男人在书上写字。他意识到这就是他之前在马厩里见到的那位，尽管他此刻的着装远非之前那般破烂。而出于某种原因，那男人似乎根本没注意到他。Viggo突然产生一种翻江倒海的强烈欲望去碰他，让他从书写中抬起头来，好叫他看见他的脸。是的，他必须得看见他长什么样。Viggo伸出手，轻柔地碰了碰那男人的肩膀。他抬起了头，然后Viggo发现自己盯着的是他所见过的最美的脸庞，可同时也是最骇人的。惨白的脸上，他棕色的大眼睛睁得老大，死死地盯着他，美丽的嘴唇毫无血色，就像是溺死了一般，细长的脖颈也被一块丑陋发紫的青肿给毁了。他正看着的是一张尸体的脸。  
  
  
  
Viggo一下子醒了，随即感到一晃的迷茫。他不记得自己曾做过这般真实吓人的噩梦，就连小时候都没有。手覆上眼睛，他为记忆中那人的模样而有些颤抖。尽管沉浸在刚才那个梦里很令人害怕，他还是觉得那极端的痛苦是有寓意的。Viggo不愿去想那人身上到底发生了，才使得他看上去那般痛苦。  
  
**那家伙身上什么也没发生过，因为他根本就不存在，这只是个噩梦而已。** 他提醒自己。 **那个古怪的男人仅是你大脑的想象。**  
  
Viggo做了几个深呼吸，决心不让他剩余的夜晚都被这一个噩梦所困扰，他试着回忆白天在花园里见到的花和植物来分散注意力，它们那么美，那么好看。很快，他的紧张感便消失了，没多一会儿，他便重陷入了睡眠。  
  
第二天一早，Viggo坐在他舒适的厨房里，小口抿着咖啡，不懂自己昨晚怎会如此害怕。可能是他老了吧。他都想象得出，二十年后，小老头Viggo爷爷，一看见自己的影子就藏在他硕大的扶手椅后。喝完咖啡，他站起身刷了杯子，然而就在他望着水槽上的窗户时，他的目光落在了一个他之前没注意到的地方。好像有人在窗玻璃上刻了什么。字很小，Viggo必须眯着眼睛才能看清每个字母。他念道：  
  
奥兰多  
听？  
**-tbc-**  
  
*注   
1, 窗台花架：window box，装点阳台的，是老式房和一些townhouse才有的，现代别墅很少见了。这里提到它是突出一种怀旧的乡间氛围，感兴趣的可以搜搜看。  
2, 羽扇豆：路边很常见的一种野花，就是鲁冰花。英文是lupin，让我第一反应是莱姆斯卢平2333

**Author's Note:**

> 老文，没地儿要授权惹。这篇文传承了VO的一贯特点，老V还是艺术家，Orli还是那个让人为之着迷的家伙，不过说起来所有的cp都是就那么几个套路啊。不过与其它大多数文不同的是，这篇点在悬疑气氛上，第一次是大半夜看的，有的地方还有点心跳加速，但并不恐怖，还挺浪漫的，除了后面有肉提醒清水党以外其余放心食用。原文1w多词，翻完大概会不到2w字，结尾略微开放式，还有的挖啊然后作者就给完结了……


End file.
